


Gift of Love

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: AU after Jedi Apprentice novel The Call to Vengeance, Coming of Age, Dooku bottoms, First Time, GFY, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Master Qui-Gon, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), PWP, Padawan Obi-Wan, Relationship is based on love, Threesome - M/M/M, legal age on Coruscant is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: With the loving assistance of Dooku and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan becomes a man.





	Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: This story is a gift for Wrennette. It takes place during the Jedi Apprentice series of books but only holds to canon through The Call to Vengeance. After that, it is AU. This story is a PWP, and it involves both Dooku/Qui-Gon slash as well as Dooku/Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan slash. Obi-Wan is twenty years old by the time the three of them get together. In this story, the legal age on Coruscant is twenty. I have also created the idea that, while master/apprentice relationships are not encouraged, they are technically permitted once a padawan is of age.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn’t sleep. After more than an hour of tossing and turning, he finally got up and dressed in the low light from his saber. He’d earned the rank of senior padawan several months ago. With that rank came privileges, such as being permitted to leave the quarters he shared with his master without his master’s permission, no matter what time it was.

Obi-Wan couldn’t have asked his master anyway. The door to Qui-Gon’s room was open and his bed neatly made. The young man didn’t doubt that his master was with Master Dooku, his master and Obi-Wan’s grandmaster. The two of them were working on some sort of research project for the Council, and lately, that research seemed to stretch far into the night. Qui-Gon had told him that he usually fell asleep on his master’s sofa. Obi-Wan just laughed. Though he knew that Qui-Gon and Dooku had not always been close, Tahl’s death and Qui-Gon’s near Fall to the Dark Side had brought Dooku back into his former padawan’s life. He had stepped in as Obi-Wan’s master while Qui-Gon grieved, and he had seen to it that Qui-Gon had gotten the counseling that he needed. By the time Qui-Gon had dealt with his grief, he had been unwilling to let Dooku go, and Dooku hadn’t shown any inclination to leave. That was especially true when Obi-Wan developed an interest in Makashi. If there was one thing that Dooku was passionate about other than the intricacies of diplomacy, it was Makashi. Though he had accepted it, Dooku had always been disappointed that Qui-Gon’s chosen saber form was Ataru. He was truly delighted to have a new student in his grandpadawan, and even Qui-Gon had begun learning the basics of the form as well.

Obi-Wan stifled a yawn, dressed sufficiently for the training salle, and picked up his saber before he left the room. A little sparring practice against some training droids sounded like just the thing to help him sleep. They’d been programmed to Dooku’s specifications, after all, so he knew they’d be a welcome challenge.

To his surprise, the salle lights were at half power. Someone else had decided to do a little night practice as well. Maybe it would be someone he could spar with? Cloaking his Force signature as well as he could (another skill that Dooku was teaching him) so as not to startle the other Jedi, Obi-Wan peered into the room.

The two men stood in profile. Dooku was standing in front of Qui-Gon, his back against the wall. Their sabers lay with the rest of their discarded clothing, and destroyed pieces of training droids were scattered across the floor. The Jedi wore only leggings, and their sweat soaked chests glistened in the dim light. Qui-Gon’s long hair, loose from its tie, fell in damp tangles around his face, and Dooku’s shorter silver hair, usually so perfectly ordered, was a tousled mess.

But what kept Obi-Wan from approaching his master and grandmaster was something far more shocking. Both men were clearly aroused, each with an impressive bulge straining the sweat damp material of their leggings. Dooku did not resist as Qui-Gon pinned him against the wall, claiming his mouth with a deep, hungry kiss even as Qui-Gon ground his erection against his master’s. Dooku managed to slip his arms loose to wrap them around the younger man, and they rutted against each other, kissing and nipping skin. Finally, they were too tangled to stay on their feet and crashed to the floor. Hasty fingers discarded their few remaining garments.

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened as Dooku lay down on the pile of clothes, parting his legs.

Dooku laughed gently. “You won the match, Padawan. It seems only right for you to have me as your prize.”

Qui-Gon leaned over his master. “Only if this is what you truly want.”

Dooku smiled, floating the lube from his cast aside utility belt into Qui-Gon’s hand.

“I enjoy having you inside me, Little One.” He reached up to trace his bearded face, and Qui-Gon caught his hand, kissing it tenderly. Dooku arched his back as his padawan lubed his fingers and slipped inside him.

From his concealed position, Obi-Wan watched the scene play out with gaping mouth and leggings that were far too tight. Desperately, he tightened his shielding even as his mind raced through all the hours, nearly every day, for the past months that his master and his grandmaster had been “working on a project for the Council.” Was there really any Council project, or had they simply used that as an excuse to be alone…away from him?

The betrayal stung. But what stung even more was the indisputable evidence that his longed-for dream was never going to come true. Qui-Gon had found a lover in his grandmaster. One week before Obi-Wan’s twentieth birthday, the day on which he would be an adult by Coruscant law and finally able to ask his master to be his first, he found his hopes to be brutally crushed. What made it worse was that he loved…he adored…his grandmaster. Dooku had saved Qui-Gon from the Dark Side and had become a steadfast mentor to Obi-Wan. Half the Jedi and half the man he was becoming was thanks to Qui-Gon, but the other half was thanks to Dooku. Seeing the two of them together as a couple felt like a saber directly through his heart because though he hadn’t dared to dream of it, Obi-Wan wanted his grandmaster too.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, bit back tears, and turned, fleeing the room as quietly as he could just as Qui-Gon and Dooku climaxed.

Qui-Gon rolled to his side to get his weight off his master. Idly, Dooku stroked his fingers through his padawan’s sweaty hair as the two of them rested in the moment.

“Padawan, did you happen to feel anything just a few minutes ago? I could have sworn that I felt the presence of another.” Dooku’s question startled Qui-Gon.

“Yes, Master, I thought I did as well. But it seems to be gone now.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms more tightly around Dooku. “You know, I had been meaning to bring something up with you. I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it, but…”

Dooku silenced him with a finger to his lips. “Let me guess. You want to tell me that you love Obi-Wan, and you want to take him as your lover.” Dooku smiled. “Am I right?”

The younger man sighed. “You know me too well.” His gaze turned anxious. “How do you feel about this, Master?

His master clasped Qui-Gon’s head in his hands. “You’re not the only one who has fallen in love with Obi-Wan.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes went wide. “You as well, Master?”

Dooku blushed a little even as he smiled. “Even though I feel as though I’m practically robbing the cradle, yes. He’s talented, strong, quick, and incredibly handsome.” He sighed, and his eyes gentled further. “He has the most loving, compassionate soul I have ever encountered, save for you. How could I not want him? My only concern is that he won’t have any interest in an old man.”

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, reaching out to muss his master’s hair further. “You’re hardly old, Master, and Obi-Wan adores you. Surely, you realize that.” He leaned forward, kissing Dooku again. “I suspect, a week from now, he will jump at the chance to have us both.”

Meanwhile, the young man in question cried himself to sleep.

The week that followed was torturous for both Obi-Wan and his masters. On one hand, Obi-Wan fell back on his usual coping mechanism for dealing with disappointment. He worked himself to the edge of exhaustion, training, helping in the gardens and creche, and studying. Every time Qui-Gon or Dooku tried to get him alone, he came up with some other place to be. He sprinted from one duty to another and kept his shields so tight that even his masters had no chance of sensing anything from him. He fell into bed each evening too exhausted to think, and that was how he wanted it.

“Something is bothering him,” Dooku commented to Qui-Gon as yet another attempt to talk to Obi-Wan had resulted in a suddenly remembered saber practice.

Qui-Gon nodded. “But what could it be? Do you think he’s nervous about his coming of age?”

“I think it has something to do with that. But there has to be something else going on.” Dooku rubbed his forehead.

The next evening, they found out just what that something was.

It was the day before Obi-Wan turned twenty. He’d been gone by the time Qui-Gon got up and had stayed gone the entire day. They’d hoped he’d at least eat dinner with them, but he was nowhere to be found. When he still hadn’t shown up and it was nearly midnight, Dooku and Qui-Gon had had enough.

“Master, this is getting absurd. We should go find him, corner him, and get him to talk about whatever is bothering him,” Qui-Gon said.

Dooku rested a calming hand on his shoulder. “I agree, Padawan. But where would he be?”

They both thought a moment. “What’s Obi-Wan’s favorite lesson?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Saber training,” Dooku said immediately. He faced Qui-Gon who nodded.

Just like that night a week ago, the salles were half-lit, and, as they had suspected, they found Obi-Wan in the middle of an intense saber lesson. They could only tell by looking at him; his shields were as tight as they’d ever known them to be. It was also clear that he’d definitely been practicing Dooku’s Force signature shielding as well, and Dooku felt a surge of pride in spite of the situation.

After a few moments of observation, they realized they needed to intervene. Obi-Wan had Dooku’s training droids on their highest level, far beyond what the young man, capable though he was, could be expected to succeed against. He was holding his own so far, but he was going to end up hurt in short order, especially without the spotter required by this level of training.

With a flick of the Force, Dooku deactivated the training droids. Obi-Wan paused, blinking, as the haze of combat faded. He extinguished his saber and was disoriented enough that Qui-Gon was able to slip up behind him and catch him securely in his arms.

“By the Force, Padawan, what were you thinking? You know that level is far too advanced for you, and you don’t even have a spotter!” Qui-Gon hissed.

Obi-Wan struggled against his master’s hold. “I needed to get myself back under control! Just wear myself out! I would have been fine!”

“And just why exactly are you out of control, little one?” Dooku asked. “Don’t think that Qui-Gon and I haven’t noticed. You’ve been driving yourself to exhaustion all week, and we want to know why.”

Obi-Wan’s glare was venomous. “The two of you know exactly why, and you did it right here in this salle last week. I saw everything.” He swallowed hard around his anger and a surge of sadness. “Please forgive me for not being happier that the two of you have found each other.”

Dooku and Qui-Gon froze. All at once, they remembered their lovemaking and the moment that they’d been sure they’d felt the presence of another. So that was it.

Qui-Gon sighed, reaching out to clasp his padawan’s resistant hand. Dooku clasped his around it as well.

“In that case, Padawan, you need to see the part that you did not see that happened afterward. Lower your shields.” He put a surge of Force power behind the instruction, and Obi-Wan sighed and yielded.

And he saw the truth.

The young man came out of the vision with a gaping mouth and a heart so light he felt dizzy.

“Me? Both of you…want me?” All of Obi-Wan’s usual elegance had abandoned him.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said simply.

“If you’ll have us, Obi-Wan,” Dooku added. They let go of him, allowing him to make the decision on his own. It didn’t take long.

With an inarticulate cry of joy, the young man flung himself at them, wrapping his arms around as much of his master and grandmaster as he could reach. Then he was up on his toes to kiss Qui-Gon followed by Dooku, kisses that were all enthusiasm and no skill but that had both elder men hard in an instant.

Qui-Gon wrenched himself away long enough to sweep the young man up in his arms.

“Master?” he managed, realizing that they owed Obi-Wan better for his first time than a tumble on the salle floor.

Dooku nodded. “My quarters are closer.”

It was past midnight now, and both he and Qui-Gon shared the thought that their soon-to-be lover was a man at last. They met no one in the halls and made it to Dooku’s quarters in short order. Qui-Gon carried the young man into Dooku’s bedroom, and Dooku drew the blue covers out of the way. With great care, Qui-Gon settled Obi-Wan onto the bed and sat down beside him.

“What do you want, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked softly. “You’re a man now. Whatever you want, we will give you.”

The young Jedi blushed. “I want you to be my first.” He blushed even deeper. “And I definitely want to get out of these clothes.”

Qui-Gon laughed and reached out to his padawan. Obi-Wan’s hands were trembling too much to help, and he willingly let his master strip him bare, the sheer trust radiating from his padawan nearly undoing his master’s control.

Obi-Wan frowned. “You are overdressed, Master.”

The complaint came out so annoyed that Qui-Gon laughed. Carelessly, he pulled his tunics over his head and then discarded the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“Is that better?” Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan’s answer was to pounce on him. The elder man caught him easily, clamping down hard on his own control so as to not get carried away by Obi-Wan’s enthusiasm. They kissed passionately, tongues chasing each other as hot hands traced every bit of bare skin. Qui-Gon moaned softly as his padawan’s hands tugged on his hair, and he repaid him by sucking on his nipples. Obi-Wan’s scream was swallowed by another kiss, and the two of them were soon grinding their erections together, both of them already leaking pre-cum. The young man was trying to crawl fully into his lap to impale himself, and Qui-Gon was having a difficult time overruling his body in time get Obi-Wan to slow down.

Dooku intervened abruptly, his hands gentle but insistent. “Easy, dear one. You’re going to hurt yourself without letting Qui-Gon properly prepare you.” The words didn’t have quite the effect he was expecting.

Obi-Wan glared at Dooku in annoyance. “And why, Grandmaster, are you not naked here with us?”

Dooku’s eyes widened, an expression of surprise that the two younger men rarely saw.

“I assumed you would want your first time to be with your master,” Dooku murmured.

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan bit his lip. “But I want you with me as well.” He held out his hand. “Please, Grandmaster.” His eyes were bright and hopeful. “I want both of you together.”

Dooku glanced at Qui-Gon and saw that same look in his eyes. It was a look that Dooku had never had any defense against. Without another word, he reached for his clothes and stripped, dropping them on the floor, too caught up in the moment to bother to fold them. Then he clasped Obi-Wan’s hand and let himself be pulled down beside them. His arms were suddenly full and his mouth occupied as the young man grabbed for him, and then he felt Qui-Gon’s strong arms pulling him even closer. Obi-Wan kissed Dooku like his grandmaster was a sweet to be devoured, and that fierce hunger convinced Dooku that his grandpadawan really did want him.

While Obi-Wan was distracted, Qui-Gon was carefully preparing his padawan, his well-oiled fingers stretching the young man’s opening even as he applied oil liberally to his own cock. He knew he was large, and this was Obi-Wan’s first time. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he knew that it probably would. He wanted Dooku to participate, both to help ease his taking of Obi-Wan and to distract the young man with pleasure when he entered him.

By the time Qui-Gon had three fingers inside him, Obi-Wan was writhing on his lap. Dooku had disengaged from Obi-Wan’s mouth and kissed his way down his chest, teasing his nipples and navel along the way. Finally, he made it to his objective, and he relished the howl Obi-Wan made as he swallowed him down. The cock in his mouth was shorter than Qui-Gon’s but every bit as thick, perhaps more so, and Dooku wasted no time putting his considerable skills to good use. With his tongue, he traced each ridge and the slit, alternating leisurely sucking with stronger sucking and driving Obi-Wan absolutely mad. The young man’s hands were mindlessly tousling his silver hair, just as Qui-Gon did, and Dooku moaned in pleasure at the caress of Obi-Wan’s fingers against his scalp. The moan vibrated against Obi-Wan’s cock, and the young man’s cries became demanding.

“Masters, please! Take me!” Obi-Wan screamed. Qui-Gon twisted his padawan’s head around to kiss him passionately even as he began to ease his way inside him. The young man fought the urge to tense, gasping as, for an instant, pain overwhelmed him. But Qui-Gon’s careful entry coupled with a tender caress of the Force and Dooku’s relentless sucking soon sent the pain into the Force and left Obi-Wan simply trying to hang on as his climax approached.

Qui-Gon thrust in time as Obi-Wan found himself thrusting into Dooku’s mouth. One last brush of Qui-Gon’s cock over his prostate, and it was too much. With a roar, Obi-Wan came in Dooku’s mouth and Qui-Gon in Obi-Wan’s ass. Gasping for breath, they clung to each other on the bed.

Dooku swallowed and sighed, reaching out to stroke his hands through their sweaty hair, calming them both as they recovered. He was still hard, but he ignored it as best as he could. He searched Obi-Wan’s Force signature and found no lingering pain, though he suspected that he would be sore later. No matter, Dooku had cream meant for just that purpose; he would make sure that his grandpadawan remembered only joy and pleasure from his first time. Dooku was just about to retrieve the cream from the bedside table when a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Grandmaster, you didn’t cum,” Obi-Wan said, his face still flushed even as his voice radiated concern.

Dooku smiled. “It’s alright. This was about you, dear one. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was incredible!” he said fervently. “I love you both so much.” Obi-Wan’s smile slipped. “That is exactly why this needs to be about you too.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Master? Will you help me?”

Before Dooku realized what was happening, Qui-Gon lifted him into his lap. It was a position he wasn’t in much, but it put him at a perfect height for Obi-Wan to reach.

Obi-Wan grinned, licking his lips. “I’ve never done this before, but I think I have some idea now, thanks to what you did to me.” He eyed Dooku mischievously. “If you’re willing, Grandmaster?”

Dooku swallowed hard, still tasting the young man on his tongue. “Please,” he said softly.

A deeper voice in his ear caught his attention. “Only if you’re willing, Master,” Qui-Gon whispered, and Dooku could feel his padawan’s oiled fingers at his entrance. Dooku deliberately leaned back, and Qui-Gon’s cock was hard against him as well. He knew what the man was asking.

Dooku felt a surge of lust as he looked from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon. Only a fool would refuse this, and, while Dooku was many things, a fool was definitely not one of them.

“Yes,” he hissed back, just as Qui-Gon claimed his mouth in a mauling kiss, questing fingers slipped inside him, and his grandpadawan took him in his mouth for the first time.

Obi-Wan had more enthusiasm than skill, but it mattered little to Dooku. The young man had clearly paid close attention to his own blow job because he worked Dooku’s ridges and slit with the same kind of passion that he sparred with. Though he could not take Dooku fully into his mouth, he used his hands to reach what his mouth couldn’t.

With deft Force manipulation and plenty of oil, Qui-Gon entered him easily. Now Dooku understood what it was that had driven Obi-Wan so mad with pleasure; he was feeling the same! He didn’t bottom often, but it gave him such a thrill to yield himself into the hands of his padawan and grandpadawan. He was utterly helpless, in thrall to the pleasure they were giving him, bereft of all his power. He had never been happier.

It couldn’t last forever. They thrust and rocked together, the trio clinging to each other, until one crest of completion slew them all. Dooku actually screamed, using his full lung power, and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan managed to catch a glimpse of Dooku’s face as he completely lost control of himself. The two younger men followed, Qui-Gon cumming deep inside his master even as Obi-Wan came untouched and Dooku came down Obi-Wan’s throat.

They recovered slowly. Qui-Gon slipped out of his master as Obi-Wan released Dooku from his mouth. They lay down on the bed, cuddling Obi-Wan between them.

Dooku kissed both men. “Thank you,” he managed to say. As he looked at them, his heart was so full that he felt tears sting his eyes.

Obi-Wan laughed gently, brushing the tears away with his finger. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

Qui-Gon reached out, drawing the two of them closer. “So say we all.”

They drifted off to sleep in the quiet darkness of the pre-dawn Temple. The future was always in motion, but this moment…this moment was theirs.


End file.
